You had to die, so he would live
by Carter Casterwill
Summary: Something happened to one of thw member of the team, and one of the members is devastated. I'll let you decide who they are. This is not my first FanFiction, but it is the first one of mine on here. The rest of my stories are on Wattpad, if you want to know. This will probably be a 3 to 4 shot. I don't own Huntik. I only own Carter and the plot. Void.
1. You had to die, so he would live

Your eyes smiled at me, even though you were dying.

You might of been better at secrets, you never need to keep those from me, I made sure of it.

I sat here and wept, when theh told me you left.

They gave me the child and tried to explain, Though it got old, and was a pain.

They told me you could of survived, you could of lived, But the child had to die instead.

You made your choice, you played your game, Now it was someone's turn to take the blame.

There was treatment you could of gone through, Though, it would of killed the child too.

You took the fall, you took the blame, To save the child and save the day.

The teens came through the doors To stand by my side for more.

More news threw up bars, and Carter took the child from my arms.

I cried tears both bitter and sad, but I knew your choice made you glad.

Carter stood by my side and cried too, For losses through me and through you.

She said they would keep him, Until I was ready to confront him again.

With tears streaming down my face, I hesitantly agreed, To give away the one that reminded me of thee.

Your choice to save someone so innocent and true, Made me wonder what he would think of you.

I decided nothing but good would be spoken of you, So he would grow up with his mother a hero too.

They said you kept telling them, That you had to die, so he would live.

That sounded like you, to do the noble thing, Even if it was pain.

To sacrifice yourself, without even trying, To save a kid, you would do through dying.

Carter had stood by your side the whole time, Whispthings to you encouraging things to you one last time.

Finally, when he came, She watched you slowly wither away.

The teens cooed over our little doll, So I decided to name him Michael.

When the left with him, I was washed over with another wave of sadness.

I wished everything had been fine, And I didn't have to die.

If you had told me, I would of used all my money, To find away for you to stay.

Now your gone and he's gone too, There's nothing more for me to do.

Exsept raise him with a happy life, And wish that your alright.

I love you, my little basket of moonlight, Hope you sleep well forever night.

With love, Forever your Te.

 **Hey! IIt's the one and only Cater Casterwill! Okay, I am surprised that no one thought of this. If you can tell me who this is talking about, (and Dragonrider, you can't anwser, because you already got it right) I will mention your name in the next chapter! I might not update as much on here, because I have a Wattpad account, and all my stories are on there. If you want to check them out, great. You will start to understand the Carter charater here, because you have to read my Just Another Huntik Story, which I will publish on here! Thanks!**

 **With all Huntik and awesomeness,**

 **Carter Casterwill**


	2. Would Never Happen Again

**Zhalia's point of story**

"Are you sure about this?" Carter asked me. I nodded.

" Possitive." I replied, "I want to do this one thing. I really do." She sighed.

"Dante's going to be upset." She said. I lowered my head.

"I know." I said, "But, I have to do this. I want the kid to live." Carter nodded.

"I know you." She said, "I can't change your mind, nor can I get you to back out. I support you on this. I may not like it, but it's your choice." I smiled at her.

"Thanks, Carter." I said, "It means alot to me that you understand." She hugged me. I hugged her back. Ther was no way that I would ever find another friend like Carter. No, I would ever find another sister like Carter. **(A/N, Carter and Zhalia aren't related. They are like sister to each other, but they aren't related. I thought I should clear that up.)**

"Promise to look after Dante and the kid?" I asked. Carter nodded.

"Cross my heart, hope to die." She replied. I smiled.

"Alright," Carter said, "I will keep your secret until it's time." I nodded and we smiled, knowing that it wouldn't be long before I never saw her again.

 ** _2 months later_**

"It's alright, Zhalia." Carter whispered into my ear, "It's alright. We're almost there. Just a little farther. Hang in there." I gasped. I couldn't take it. It hurt so bad. We were on our way to the hospital. In the ambulance. Dante had been at the Foundation safe house and we would get there before him.

"Almost there." Carter whispered again, "Almost there." I gasped again. Carter took my hand in hers.

"Almost there." She said, "Almost there. Hang in there, we're almost there. Just a little longer." I nodded.

I don't remember much about what happened after that. Somehow, I ended up in a hospital bed. Carter still had my hand in hers and tears were streaming down her face. She looked sad and scared.

"It's okay," I said, "it's alright." Carter looked at me.

"I don't know if I'm ready to face the world without you." She said, "Zhalia, you've always been there and helped me when I needed it the most. I don't know if I can face the world yet." I smiled.

"You can." I said, "Your ready." She smiled. Then, the pain hit again. I gasped and tightened my hand. Carter leaned down and started whisperering things in my ear. Before I knew it, the child was here. I felt my conscious slipping.

"Tell him it was my idea." I asked Carter. She nodded.

"I promise that." She said, "Promise me that whatever happens, you won't forget us?" I nodded.

"Good." She said, "Goodbey."

"Goodbey." I whispered. Darkness enveloped me. I realized that this would never happen again.

 **My ever so popular author's note. Okay, so what do you think. I might change it to a full fledged sstory. We'll see. Anyway, thanks for checking out this story and don't for get to comment! And check out my Wattpad account, CarterCasterwill, where I have all my otherstories, like Just Another Huntik Story, The Seekers, and my romance one-shots.**

 **Also, thanks to Nina Vale, Sara Nero, Irene Rays, and Lilium Heart for commenting on my book. Thanks for being so supportive of this. I never expected my favorite authors to look at my book! Thanks again!**

 **With all Huntik and awesomeness,**

 **-Carter Casterwill**


	3. I'll Never Regrete It

**Carter**

I was crying now. Zhalia looked at me.

"It's okay." She said, "It's alright." I cried more.

"I don't know if I can face the world without you yet." I said.

 _Dream ended_

I bolted upright. That dream again. Ever since her death, I have been having that same dream. I could never get that scene out of my mind. The look on her face. The way she looked at me. What I said. Zhalia was my sister, and I just let her die.

I heard crying. It was Michael. **(A/N: Carter, Den, Lok, and Sophie all live in the same house. Lok and Sohie are married and Carter and Den are. They took Michael in while Dante was recovering from Zhalia death. Again, just thought I should tell you that. Go back to your normal schedule, please.)**

I got out of bed and went into Michael's room. He was fussing and crying. I sighed and went over to pick him up. Michael midnight blue hair with auburn streaks had been growing over the last 4 months. His eyes were already clear to tell the color. Hazel, just like his mom.

"Shh, shh, shh, shh, shh, shh. Shh, Michael. It's okay." I said, taking him out of his crib. He continued to fuss.

"Shhh. It's okay, Michael." I said, "Are you hungry?" I went into the kitchen and made a bottle for him. I fed him. He stopped fussing after that. Michael cooed.

I thought about how much he looks like his mother. His eyes. His hair. His face was a mix between the parents, but he had Zhalia's lips. He was so cute. And the fact that he would never met his mother scarred me for life. What would he think? Never knowing your mother is scary. You don't know who she is or what she did.

"Hey," I heard a voice behind me say, "you're up too." I turned and saw Den behind me.

"Couldn't sleep?" I asked. He nodded.

"Me either. " I said. Michael cooed. I played with his fingers for a minute before anwsering.

"I mean." I admitted, "I haven't been able to sleep very much ever since we took Michael in while Dante was recovering from Zhalia's death." Den nodded.

"I know what you mean." He said. He came up and put his arms around my waist.

"As long as we're helping Dante," he said, "I don't mind." I nodded, looking down at Michael.

"Dante means alot to me." I said, "He did take me in when I needed it the most."

"Dante did teach us how to be Seekers too. That means lot to me." I nodded again. I unattached myself from Den's arms. We went up to Michael's room and put him back to bed. Then, we went back downstairs to the living room.

Den put his arms back around my waist. He leaned down and kissed me. **(Okay, let's get it out of our system. 1, 2, 3, ewwwww! Back to your normal schedule.)** I put my arms around Den's back. He put one of his arms on my back and left the other one around my waist still.

We pulled away. I was panting abit, but I didn't want Den to know that. I didn't what him to know that the kiss had gotten under my skin.

"As long as we're helping Dante," I breathed, "I'll never regrete it."

 **My ever so lovely Author's note.**

 **Hello, my lovely hot dogs! How are you today?**

 **Okay. Yes, I did a kiss. Yes, Dante will get another veiw of the story. Yes, Sophie, Lok, and Den will too. Heck, I'll even give Michael a chapter. Okay, I was kidding about Michael. Or was I?**

 **I want you guys to check out my new story, What if... Also, don't forget to check out my Wattpad account too.**

 **A special thanks to**

 **Nina Vale**

 **Irene Rays**

 **Lilium Heart**

 **For the reveiws on my last chapter. I really liked yours Irene Rays.**

 ***smile* say awesome and don't forget to be awesome today!**

 **With all huntik and aweomeness,**

 **-Carter Casterwill**


	4. Then, I died

**Michael**

Hajegzjwbs I b wjdbwsjjx jghed Ibsxje cjch dn cm dbxhwb h b djbs si hxj dj cjf jc djdbiendken2 cnnfjenjendknd km Supercalafragilisticexbealabosis supercalifragilisticexpialidocious supercalifragilisticexpialidocious supercalifragilisticexpialidocious supercalifragilisticexpialidocious supercalifragilisticexpialidocious ABCDEFG

Jajnxihdin a jansmdksamn

Then, I died.


	5. Bring A New Life

**Dante**

I was walking around the store.

"Should I take in Michael yet?" I wondered. "I mean, he is my son." I shrugged that off. I went to go to the Teens house. Well, I can't call them teens anymore. They were adults now. Each and everyone of them married and Sophie and Lok expecting their first child. Carter and Den were content and always there for me, acting like full grown adults instead of the childish teens I remembered.

My heart was heavy ever since Zhalia died. She had been the light of my life. My whole world. Now she was gone. All I have is Michael, and I don't even know what he's like. I made up my mind. I was going to get Michael today. That was going to happen. I walked to the front of the store. Ther stood the one and only Carter Fears holding my son in her arms.

"Carter!" I exclaimed. Her face brightened when she saw me.

"Dante!" She said, "Fancy meeting you here." I smiled. That was the Carter I knew.

"I know." I said, then I gestured to Michael, "Can I hold him?" Carter smirked.

"He's your kid." She said, "'Course." She handed Michael to me. I played with his fingures for a minute.

"I'm ready." I said. Carter clapped.

"Oh, Dante!" She exclaimed, "I'm so happy for you." I smiled at her?

"Let me walk you home." I said. She nodded. We set off for the Teens place.

As we walked, Carter was explaining stuff to me about taking care of Michael. I nodded and menatally took notes. At some points, I teased and mocked her, but she didn't seem to care. She was her normal happy, bubbly self, until she threw up into a canal.

Instantly, I was at her side. She continued to threw up.

"Are you sick, Carter?" I asked. She looked up at me.

"I don't think..." she threw up again. When she finished throwing up, I felt her head.

"You don't feel hot." I said, with drawing my hand, "Are you sure your not sick?" Carter nodded.

"I'll talk to Sophie." She said, "I'm sure it's nothing major." I smiled at her.

"We're still up for tomorrow?" I asked. She nodded.

"Of course." She said, "I'll see you tomorrow." I nodded and said the same thing to her then we parted. I was going to take care of Michael. He was mine after all.

 **Carter**

I was nervous. WWhen I got home, Sophie helped me and I took a pregnancy test. There was no doubt about it. I was pregnant. I was about to do the very thing my sister died doing. I was going to bring a new life.

 **Okay, sorry if I fooled you with the last chapter. Michael didn't die. He is stil alive and heathy. I just wanted to see what yoh would do.**

 **Poor Carter. She seems afraid to become a mom. Can't you tell. Her sister and Mentor died doing that. And as a noticed, Zhalia is the person she is talking about. No one else. Just letting you know.**

 **Thanks for reading this chaptr and don't forget to check out my Wattpad account! And thanks to Nina Vale for reading my last chapter. Thanks for all the support!**

 **With all Huntik and awesomeness,**

 **-Carter Casterwill**


	6. Not An Update!

**Okay, I hate it when people do thus in the middle of their story, but I'm going to do it.**

 **As you know, Irene Rays hasn't been feeling well. Today, she told me that she will be taking a 4 day break and I want to take some time to pray for her. I want you to pray that she gets better soon and she gets a fast recovery. Please do this for me.**

 **Thank you.**

 **With all Huntik and awesomeness,**

 **-Carter Casterwill**


	7. Sweet Dreams

**Sophie**

We met with Dante the next day.

When he got here, we all asked how it went with Michael.

"I was great." Dante said, "I think I know what I'm doing."

"That's great!" Carter exclaimed, "I'm so happy for you!" Dante nodded. Then, he looked at Carter.

"Did you figure out about what happened yesterday?" He asked. Carter nodded.

"Yeah." She said, "Me and Den have something to tell you." Dante raised his head.

"And what might that be?" He asked. I faked cocking my head in curiosity.

"Yes, Carter, what might that be?" I mocked her. Carter rolled her eyes.

'I'm pregnant." She said, bitting her bottom lip. I sensed something about her that I couldn't sense about her yesterday. She was scared. She was really scared.

 **Carter**

I was scared for this. I had been scarred for life watching Zhalia do this. The fact that I was going to give birth to someone scared me. I knew being a mother was alt of work. Taking care of Michael was. But seeing my sister die giving birth scared me. And don't say I'm not aloud to be scared, because I am completely in titled to it.

"You can do this. Carter, just because _she_ did, doesn't mean you will." Dante said. I bit my lip as he hugged me.

"You'll make a good mother. I know you will." He said. I smiled at him.

"Thanks." I said. But I was still scared.

We talked about other things for a while. Then, Dante left. He said, because of his job in the Foundation, we might have to watch Michael alot. We agreed. It wasn't going to hurt us to watch him.

Sophie was head of me by one month with the baby. She and Lok had been talking about baby names. Sophie liked Anna for a girl and Daniel for a boy. Lok liked Rachel for a girl and Kyle for a boy. They had decided on Rachel and Kyle. Personally, I liked Rachel.

"What should we name our baby?" I asked Den. We were sitting in the kitchen. I was coloring in my Colorama Color Me Happy Coloring Book. Den was working on a report for the Foundation on things we could try to get rid of the Spiral marks that we had.

"I like Mike or David for a boy. And I like Annabeth or Piper for a girl." He said.

"Oh," I said, "I really like the name Annabeth. But I was thinking Bowen or Ricky for a boy and Lily or Juniper for a girl."

"I like Bowen." Den said, "Let's do Lily for a girl and Bowen for a boy." I nodded, and we went back o what we were doing before, but I couldn't stop thinking about the baby. I was going to do this, and I was going to do it right.

 **Anonymous P.O.V.**

"How is it?" A voice hissed in the darkness. A man bowed before it, sinking to the ground. He neeled before it.

"It is just as you said, Master." The man said. He had a heavy accent that no one could quite place.

"Good." The voice hissed, "Good. We shall bring down the petty little Foundation and the hated infamous team." The voice laughed. The man left.

"You can't win this time, Dante Vale." The voice said, "I will kilk your whole team. Starting with the infant and the Casterwill girl Carter. Sweet dreams, Dante Vale. You won't have them for long."

 **Hello my lovely hot dogs! How are you today?**

 **Okay, so new chapter. Yeah! I am dedicating this chapter to Irene Rays for being an awesome reviewer. The next chapter is dedicated to Nina Vale.**

 **What did you think? Tell me!**

 **Who is the voice? What does he want with Dante? What is the grudge he has with him? Why des he want to kill Michael and Carter first? Who is the man? What is the thing that the voice predicted? Just wait for the next Chapter!**

 **I would like to thank Nina Vale, Sara Nero, and Irene Rays. I am so sorry! I didn't realize that what I hink isn't that sad is killing you guys. I just *sobs* I don't know how to fix your hearts. I am so sorry. If you can figure out how I can fix your hearts, tell me. I want to fix them.**

 ***smile* say awesome!**

 **With all Huntik and awesomeness,**

 **-Carter Casterwill**


	8. Wiwy

**Carter**

I looked around the room to find I was all alone. Sighing, I sat down, Michael in my arms. Dante was out of town, again, and left Michael in our care, again. It wasn't like I didn't like watching Michael, it was the way he reminded me of his mother. With his blue hair and hazel eyes. It was clear that he was Zhalia's kid.

I put Michael to bed and went downstairs to find Den or Sophie. Neither were here. Or Lok.

I thought about my kid. I was 8 months along and Sophie was 9. She was due any day. It was March so I was due April. I wanted it to be a surprise on what kind of kid I was going to have. It was either Lily or Bowen. And I have a reason behind the names.

If you knew me, you would think I picked Lily because I was an artist and there was a picture called Water Lilies. But that was only part of the reason. When Zhalia first found out about being pregnant, she was thinking of some names. She wanted Max for a boy and Lily for a girl. So in someways, Zhalia helped me pick out a name for a girl.

There was a reason behind the name Bowen too. When I was younger, I found out I had a brother, and his named had been Bowen. Note I said Had Been. I found out when I was 7 and turns out, he had died. I never knew him because he died two days before I was born. I guess naming my kid Bowen would bring me closer to him.

My phone rung. I pulled it out.

"Hi." I said, "This is Carter Fears. Can I help you with something?"

"Carter, it's me." It was Den.

"Hey, Den." I said, "Where are you."

"Did Lok call you?" He asked.

"No." I said.

"Well, he and Sophie are in the hospital."

"What!"

"Yeah. I think Sophie wants you there." My phone vibrated. I looked at it. It was Dante.

'Are you home?' He had texted.

'Yes. Sophie's in labor. We were just about to go there.'

'I'll come pick up Michael and take you there.'

'Okay.' I went back and told Den what Dante said.

"Okay." Den said, "See you soon!"

"Bey!" Then, I ended the call. A pain hit my stomach. I gasped and touched it lightly with my hand. I had been having false contraptions all day.

Soon, it stopped. I sat down and waited for Dante.

A few minutes later, Michael came down the stairs. He came over and sat on my lap.

"Did you have a good nap?" I asked. Michael nodded. Even though he was a year and one month old, he hadn't said his first word yet. It was really late. I smiled at him.

Soon, Dante came. He came over and took Michael from me. Michael put his head on Dante's shoulder.

"He just woke up." I said. Dante nodded. Another wave of pain hit me. I gasped and touched my stomach again. Dante looked at me. His face showed consurn.

When it stopped, Dante sat next to me.

"Are you alright?" He asked. I nodded.

"I am now. Thanks."

"What was that?"

"I've been having false contraptions all day. It's nothing." Dante looked consurned again.

"How far apart?" He asked. I thought for a minute.

"Four five minutes." I said. Then I thought about my awnser, "Oh, crap!" Dante nodded.

"We better go." He said. I didn't argue.

-Time skip because I don't want to write everything that happens in between because that's just boring-

I smiled. Finally, the pain was over. The doctor looked at me and smiled.

"It's a girl." He said. I smiled some more. I got my Lily. I held her for a minute. Looking at her, I started tk wonder if I should name her Lily.

"See, Carter, you did it." Dante said (he's with Carter because he was the ok ne to take her the the hospital.) I nodded. I had no reason to be scared now.

"Wiwy." I heard. With a start, I realized it was Michael.

"What did you say, Michael?" I asked.

"Wiwy." He repeated, pointing to my child. I smiled.

"What did he say?" Dante asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Dude," I said, "you need to spend more time with your kid." Dante didn't argue. "Oh, and he said, 'Lily.'" I looked back at my kid.

"Welcome to the world, Lily Water Fears." I whispered.

 **3rd Person View**

"Master," the man said, kneeling before the figure again, "the Casterwill girl was early." The figure clenched it's fist. It hissed. The man backed up a little bit.

"No matter." The figure said, "Let her take care of her child for a while. But don't leave her alone. Scare her a little bit. Scare all of them." The man left. The figure smile, know that their plan wasn't ruined. Now, they only had more leverage.

"This will not stop us, Dante Vale." The figure said, "Soon, your team will be dead and you will yield to me. The whole world will be mine and everyone will tremble at the mention of my name, Amia. You will not win, brother."

 **Hello my lovely hot dogs! How are you today?**

 **Well, I hope this chapter clears somethings up for you. What do you think will happen next? Please tell me. I want to know what you think will happen.**

 **So, the figure's name is Amia and it's a girl! Who saw that? She called Dante brother, so are they related? Again, who is the man? Michael said is first word! What do you think? Did it help heal your hearts a little bit? I hope so.**

 **Well, that's all I have for now! See you soon!**

 **P.S.**

 **Sorry for not upsating in forever, but Irene Rays and I have been working on a combined story called Triggered. Read it!**

 **With all Huntik and awesomeness,**

 **-Carter Casterwill**


	9. Just You Wait And See

**Lok**

I smiled as I left the room to meet Den. Sophie looked so peaceful while she was asleep, and I loved it. Finally, she had gotten her prize. We had gotten our daughter.

"Hey!" Den called, "There you are." I waved. He nodded.

"What did you get?" He asked.

"A girl." I replied, "A little girl." He smiled.

"Me too." He said, "And I wasn't there to see it. I was a litle to late."

"Ah!" I said, "That sucks. So she was there alone?" Den shook his head.

"Dante had been there at the time." He replied, "He went with her. Like, how Carter..." His voice trailed off, but I knew what he ment. Like how Carter went with Zhalia.

"Well," I asked, changing the subject, "What did you name her?" He smiled.

"Lily." He said, "Lily Water Fears. What abot you?" I smiled at Lily's name. Carter was an artist through and through, but I think she liked the name Water anyway.

"Rachel Regan." I replied, "Rachel Regan Lambert. I feel weird saying that." Den smirked.

"Me too. Lily is really cute, though." He said, "Carter was beaming when I came." I smiled, for, like everyone else, she had be scared nearly to death at the thought of childbirth. Sophie was only better by a few inches. Luckly, none of them backed out.

"Sophie was really excited too." I said, "But she's asleep now." Den smiled.

"Carter too."

"What do you want to do?" I asked.

"We're going to stay together, right?" Den asked, "We're goinb to stay in the same house, right?" I nodded.

"Why wouldn't we?" Den shrugged.

"I don't know." He said, "But the girls are going to need each other more than ever right now." I nodded. Den was hiding something. I knew him well enough to tell he was hiding something.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Den bit his lip nervously.

"I just have a bad feeling about Carter." He said, "That's all." I thought for a minute. I had a strange feeling in my gut too.

"Me too." I said, "I don't know why, though." He nodded.

"I should get back." Den said, "Carter isn't a heavy sleeper. She's up and about before I ever am." I nodded.

"I know." I said, "She always was." Den smirked.

"I know. I'll see you soon."

"See you. The girls are gonna wanna talk." Den laughed.

"See ya." I nodded and went back to Sophie.

Back in the room, Sophie was awake and holding Rachel. She looked tried, but excited.

"Hey." I said, sitting on the bed, "How are you feeling?" She shrugged.

"I honestly don't know." She said, "But it's over with. Now I have Rachel." I nodded.

"I know." I said, "I can't believe we're parents!" She laughed.

"It isn't that simple, Lok." She said, "We still have to take care of her. Remember when we had to take care of Michael?"

"I know it isn't that simple." I said, "But I'm still excited." Sophie beamed.

"Me too." She said, "I want to see Carter." I nodded.

"Den and I figured as much." I said, "We already asked when you could be let out." Sophie looked up at me.

"When?"

"In two hours." Sophie smiled.

"I just want to go home." She said.

"Me too."

 **Den**

I walked into the room. Carter was standing over by the window, looking out. Lily was asleep in the middle of the bed. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She leaned back into my chest.

"I want to see Sophie." She said, "I really, really want to. I don't know what I'm doing. I don't know whatto do with my own kids. Michael I could take care of, but I don't know what I'm suppost to do with my own." I kissed her on the cheek.

"We'll figure it out together." I replied, "How dos that sound?" Carter relaxed in my arms.

"I'd like that very much." She whispered. I smiled. One of the perks of being me was I have an amazing wife like Carter.

 **Amia's PoV (In third person)**

Amia stood in her corner in the shadows again. Dante Vale was the only thing on her mind. She had cast a tracking spell on him that alowed her to watch his every move.

"Dante Vale." She whispered, "That boy may be my leverage after all." She watched in her mind as Dante picked up Michael, kissed him on the cheek, and put him in his bed.

The man ran in again. Kneeling on the floor, he looked up at Amia.

"Master," he said, "The Lambert boy and the Fears boy have figured out that somethings not right." Amia waved her hand.

"So what if they know?" She asked, "They can't protect the others from me, now can they? And Dante Vale shalln't be a problem. It'll be fine, just you wait and see."

 **Hello my lovely hot dogs! I updated!**

 **Sorry about the long wait, but I've been working on Slave Girl, Triggered, and Just Another Huntik Story, which should be updated soon. At least I got this chapter up.**

 **What do you think? Is it good or bad? Is Amia portrayed good enough? Do you like the plot line? What did Lok and Den figure out? Do they even know what it is? Does Dante even know about Amia? What is Michael's leverage against Dante? Okay, stupid question. Why did Amia want to first kill Michael, now she wants to use him at her advantage. What about Lily and Rachel? Are they a good new addition to the story? What will Amia think of Lily and Rachel? Will she want to kill the too?**

 **I'll leave you with those questions and this:**

 **(P.S. you have to have read Our Dark Side to anwser it.)**

 **I live, breath, sleep, and eat Huntik.**

 **First one to figure it out has the next chapter dedicated to them!**

 **With all Huntik and awesomeness,**

 **-Carter Casterwill**


End file.
